


Glitter

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Past Character Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby wants Gibbs to get into the holiday spirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/pairs-Abby-Gibbs2_zps29c5d684.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Bingo card square "Comfort." Also for my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Something I Thought I'd Never Do."

"What's up, Abs?" Gibbs asked, entering her lab.

"Gibbs!" she shouted happily. "Come see what I made!"

He walked over to the evidence table where a dozen jars of glitter and a few boxes of ornaments were spread out, accompanied by what appeared to be four different kinds of glue. "Freelancing for the North Pole this year, Abbs?"

Abby grinned. "I'm making decorations for the department party, Gibbs! They're doing an Angel Tree this year for family of agents and all of the kids get to pick out an ornament."

Gibbs eyed the small brush in her hand. "With fingerprinting powder?" he asked skeptically. Honestly, he had managed to forget the party, as he did almost every year.

"No, silly! The brush is an old one that didn't dust well anymore, so I've been saving it for my glitter project!"

"Okay, then why am I here, Abbs?"

"Because! Everyone in the department has to help somehow, and I thought you could make some decorations!" Abby held out the brush enticingly.

Gibbs eyed the brush, and the ornaments, and he felt the memories overtaking him. He had decorated glitter ornaments with Kelley. He had taken her to a Christmas party on the base every year. He hadn't gone to a holiday party since. He couldn't do this.

He looked up at Abby, and saw the knowledge and compassion in her eyes. She knew what he was thinking, and knew exactly what she was offering. He tried to take comfort in her eyes. "Okay," he whispered.


End file.
